


Leaving Alexandria (The Walking Dead)

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Angst, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Felching, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Foreplay, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Pegging, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Strap-Ons, Teabagging, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: Carl & Enid have been officially dating for awhile now. Both enjoy the Alexandria safe zone but enjoy sneaking out when they get the chance. Henry & Lydia have met and left Alpha & the Whispers behind. A fair amount of the main story has either happened differently or not taken place at all. After meeting Lydia, Henry & she both fall in love and run away to start a new life together and end up in Alexandria for a few weeks. There they find the couple of Carl & Enid and start a friendship. But after a few weeks the two prefer to still start a life in a place of their own and set out to do so.





	Leaving Alexandria (The Walking Dead)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajson123456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/gifts).

> This story takes place in an alternate timeline from the main canon. Some story event haven't happen at all, taken place at a different time, or have happened differently, so continuity with the series can be fairly ignored. Enjoy.

The sun shines bright down over Virginia. Cloaked in a river of green is the safe zone Alexandria. But it's about two to three miles away where a survivor is. Carl Grimes is down on one knee tying a loose knot. After it's done he places it on the ground and conceals it with a handful of grass & leaves. Carl sets up several others like it around the area and then continues on.

After about 10 minutes of walking Carl comes to a small road. For a while he looks around but then steps off the road into the tree line The further he goes he eventually comes to a series of abandoned cars. He's just about to go check them out but stops behind a tree when he hears something. A quick look around his feet and he finds a couple of stone. The first one he gives a good chuck and it pings one of the cars. He pauses to watch what happens. A few seconds later he does it again. He takes a deep breath, then a second. By the third a Walker shambles into his view from behind a minivan. It stumbles over trying to locate the noise. Carl uses a couple other stones to lure it over to the trees. It comes to him and steps past a couple trees, that's when Carl, crouched and silent as the wind sneaks up behind it and puts it down with a knife to the temple.

He attempts to lure out anything else by the cars but a minute goes by and nothing. So Carll sneaks over to the cars. And he sees for himself that he's the only thing around. The first car he comes to is a beat up navy blue Sedan. The front and passenger side doors are wide open. He makes sure to look through all of the windows before taking a closer look inside. He finds a couple coins in the glovebox which he stashes in his pocket for later. The rest are clothes tucked away in a suitcase under the backseat. He moves on to the next. The next two cars are practically empty. Save for a few more pennies he takes, a bottle of spring water, a somewhat dirty stuffed rabbit he decided to take for Judith, he continued along the road. Further ahead though he comes to a car having driven off the road to avoid a pile up of singed cars. The silverish teal Hyundai SUV sits undisturbed for the most part behind a large tree. He walks over to it and is attacked by a Walker crawling on the ground from under the vehicle. A brief stumble and Carl regains his footing. Despite being down, the Walker is surprisingly fast but Carl leads it to the big tree. He rings around it losing his pursuer with ease. He follows up around and steps on the back of it's neck before taking his knife to the side of its head. After all of the excitement he cleans the knife off for the second time and checks out the SUV albeit with a bit more caution. The first two passenger side doors he tries are locked, but thankfully the driver's door is unlocked.

Carl hops into the driver's seat and takes a breather. Once the boys heart rate is back to normal he starts looking around. He finds the spare set of keys hidden behind the sun visor. Though as he half expected the cars tank gage reads empty and the battery is dead. He tosses the keys over onto the passenger side seat. He leans over and checks the glovebox to surprisingly find just that. A bunch of checks, envelopes, and many other things for bills, work letters, and a bunch of other stuff he didn't bother to try to wrap his head around. He's seemingly hit the jackpot as in the back are a whole bunch of suitcases. From the looks of it, five, enough for the whole family. He climbs onto the backseat and grabs one, looking out the back window to look around but there's nothing out there. He drags it over the leather seats and goes through it. This one must have belonged to the father. He finds a bunch of suit jackets, work shirts, ties, sneakers, and dress shoes. There's also some more work papers and some other stuff that he ignores. The second suitcase, another matching all black one. The first thing he finds sitting on top of the initial layer of clothes is a photo album. He spends the next few minutes going through it. He gets the image of the whole family the SUV belonged to. The father, the mother whom he figured this suitcase belonged to, the teen son & daughter, and the youngest two kids. A boy and a girl, about the same age as Carl was when he remembered, before all of this end of the world stuff happen, even though neither of his parents would call it that at least to his face.

He looked through the next two suitcases, a blue and pink one, smaller than the parents. The girls one had two stuffed animals but he already had one for his sister and he didn't need the extra space being taken. More clothes for the most part. But towards the middle tucked a way he finds a box of crayons and colored pencils along with a couple coloring books. The sons is actually a bit more interesting for Carl. Like the sisters, more clothes, but he finds some comic books, Spider-Man & Superman. He didn't want to, but he ended up grabbing three of them for something to read later. Then he came by a Nintendo DS. He was going to drop it back in but he was stunned to see it had half of battery life left. And he ended up playing it until it died. An hour losing at Mario Kart and then two more winning before it shut off as he was about to finish one more race in 1st place. The third and final suitcase he finds is the goldmine, a bunch of supplies the family must have gathered before fleeing their home. Water, energy bars, canned food, and everything else he could imagine. But while he was lifting it over the backseat he saw a duffle back on the floor in the trunk. This one was filled with more supplies, flares, matches. The craziest thing of all is a handgun and a box full of ammo. Carl takes the duffle bag and the fifth suitcase as his reward. But as she moved the smaller suitcases back he nearly trips over two additional suitcases from under the back seat. He had completely forgot the oldest kids.

A skim through the teen daughters suitcase and he move s bunch of clothes out of the way. He stops for a seconds when he feels and grabs something he can't identify without looking. He pulls it out and sees that it's a girls bra. he drops it back in and tries to avoid the others inside he feels brush against his hands. He finds something else, something hard behind a soft cloth. He grabs it and pulls out the pink and white striped cloth. It turns out to be a pair of panties that he throws down when he realises it. But his curiosity gets to him so he opens them up further and grabs what's inside of them. It's a folded up piece of paper, unfolded he sees it's a photo, a hot boy with his shirt off. The back reads "Sweet Dreams Angie". From the photo album he can gather he's talking aboutAngela. But there's a second picture. This one of Angela, topless except for her arm blocking her breasts. The message "Sweeter Dreams Greg" on the back. Carl can't hide it anymore. After going over her underwear and the photo of her, he's turned on, his penis getting hard just thinking about her. And while he pokes at his pants he tries to ignore it. Carl tries to get away from it by checking the brother's suitcase. Unfortunately for him the brother's got a couple issues of Playboy hidden in one of his sweaters. And again Carl gets curious. he goes through the first magazine and sees faar more than the sisters picture offered. His throbbing cock was fully awake now and as he tried to get up it tore at the crotch of his pants, so he sat back down.

It had been a while since he masturbated, longer since he had received "the talk" from his mother, and then Shane. Carl sucked up his higher judgement and pulled his pants down around his waist. His dick was alive and well for sure. A long time since he played with himself, even longer since he had any visual aid and wasn't going off memory of something. His hand wrapped around his bulging six inch cock. He starts jerking off. By the first minute he was leaning back in the seat with his eyes closed and he had forgot he had the magazine on his lap. He looks down at the centerfolds. With the aid of the beautiful woman to look at time seemed to fly by. He saw pre-cum pooling and then dripping over his cock head in no time. He had turned the pages around five times. The last Playboy model he came to had her own page. Bright red hair, even brighter blue eyes, freckles over her cheek, going down her face, shoulders, all the way down to her cheeks. Big tits, double d for sure and hard nipples as she splashed around in the water up to her knees. Gwen Marsh, age 27. She was the one that tipped him over the edge. Carl dropped back in the seat and closed his eyes again. A few seconds with Gwen splashing around for him races through his mind before he started splashing. He reached his climax. His semen shot out hard. He shuddered as the first shot went up and coated the back of the driver seat. Then the second came, then the third, and fourth. Four thick globs of creamy white jizz poured down the seat but he wasn't done. The fifth shot went straight up and came back down on his dick as the sixth and seventh shots landed and covered Gwen marsh in a mess of semen so thick Carl could barely see her through it. He had covered her entire face & nearly the whole body in his semen. Carl was sweaty and breathing heavy but his dick was still rock hard in his hands and still covered in his own cum.

Carl the first thing he can find. It happens to be one of the oldest daughter's t-shirts. He cleans up with it but his massive load isn't so easy to clean up. He goes for something else as the shirt is quickly covered and stained in semen. The second piece of clothing happens to be the striped panties he found the pictures in. he was going to grab something else but chose to use them. After he lifted them to his face and took a deep whiff inhaling through them. He smelled the fresh scent, the pair of panties likely being washed and them put away until they were grabed and put in the suitcase. But it was doing it for him. he took a seconds smell then wrapped the cotton panties around his cum stained cock. The panties quickly absorbed most of the moisture of semen but he could still feel the gooey aftermath of his first orgasm squishing between them and his sensitive foreskin. But by now it was getting too hot for him but he wanted to continue. So he unlocked the door and took his activity outside. Looking around first then planting himself in front of a tree he stands there and continues to jerk himself off with the girls panties. In his distracted state Carl has no idea that he's being watched, though even if he weren't jerking off he probably still wouldn't catch on until it was too late like now. He's enjoying himself when he's jumped by Enid popping out from behind.

"Hey!"

Carl is scared shitless by her surprising him like this. he turns around and falls to his butt.

"Enid?!"

"Come on, don't stop. That was pretty hot."

Carl scrambles to hide his penis from her and get presentable.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Well at least until you fell down like a baby just now..."

"I'm serious!"

"Chill out. I saw you sneak out of Alexandria. So what, you sneak out now and I try to find you?"

"You shouldn't have followed me."

"But I'm glad I did. You put on quite the show."

Enid laughs at him as he turns away and tries to ignore her.

"Enough Enid, alright!"

"...Alright ...So, do you always play with yourself when you come out?"

Carl looks at her and she gets out her last laugh.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But... what am I supposed to say. How was I supposed to know I'd find you out here... doing that?"

"Can we please just let this go?"

"Fine... if you tell me why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah. You're the only one out here. And unless you get off on silence or... trees..."

"What does it matter?"

"Nothing... I was just wondering what I should tell the others gets Carl off while he's choking his dick when he's alone."

Carl grabs Enid and pins her to a tree."

"You said you'd let it go."

"If you tell me why."

"You'd better not tell."

"Or what. Are you going to jerk off on me?"

Carl lets her go and takes a couple steps away.

"Because that would be kinda hot."

Enid steps up behind him.

"Come on Carl, tell me."

Enid grabs Carl's shoulders but he snatches away from her.

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

Enid tries again and wraps her arms around Carl's waist.

"Because, I'd like to know what turns Carl Grimes on."

Enid moves her hands lower on his body towards his crotch. And before he pulls away again she can feel his hard dick beneath his pants.

"...So you gonna tell me?"

"...Fine. Come on."

"Where to?"

"Do you want to ask questions or do you want to know?"

Enid follows Carl back over to the SUV he found.

"Cool car. Is it yours?"

"Very funny."

Carl opens the front door and climbs in. Enid is right behind him but stops moments before getting in.

"Whew, what's that smell?"

"What smell?"

"You don't smell it... Did you, finish in here?"

"...Yeah, so."

"How many times?"

"Very funny."

"Smells like you came all over the car. You didn't did you."

Enid gets in and closes the door.

"When'd you find this?"

"Today."

"Any idea how long it's been here or who's is it?"

"No clue. But it belonged to some family. I found a photo album in one of the bags."

"Along with something that got you hard enough to play one man tag with your cock."

Enid gets a look from Carl and she lets the joke pass.

"So why did you want me to see this? It's not what I asked for."

Carl directs her to the back seat. She turns around and climbs into the back seat, Carl turning away trying not to stare at her butt without her looking but he ends up looking at least once and does feel too bad at seeing it. Enid looks around and sees the two oldest siblings open suitcases and the results of Carl's first climax on the driver seat.

"Dude, you came all over the seat."

Carl hops up to try to get her attention but she's coming back and he runs face first into her butt. Right after he flies back into his seat. Enid laughs it off and sits down in the driver's seat with the Playboy magazines in hand.

"So this is what you saw."

Carl watches her flip through the first book but it's when she gets to the second does he get worried. Enid flips through the pages. The first centerfold he stumbled across comes and goes. And it's only a matter of time before she reaches a thick page that catches her attention. The page is denser than the rest, crinkled and wet. she pulls on the edge discovering it's because the single page is actually two pages stuck together and it's because of Carl's gooey semen sticking to both pages in sticky lines. Enid looks at him upon seeing how much semen there is between the pages along with all she had seen on the back of the seat. Carl remains silent. Enid tosses the magazine to the floor.

"...Okay."

"So now what?"

"WHat do you mean?"

"Are you going to make fun of me some more..."

"Relax Carl. I was just having some fun."

"Fun for you maybe."

"...Don't be like that. If it makes you feel better, I like to do it too when I sneak out."

"...Really?"

"Yeah. Sometimes more than once."

"Everytime?"

"No. But sometimes."

"What about now?"

"Are you asking if I've played with myself?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"...Were you going to?"

Enid laughs and turns away for a second before looking at Carl. There's a big grin on his face and it's contagious.

"Is Carl Grimes asking asking me to put on a show for him?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"That's fairly presumptuous of you."

"...Are you though?"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

Carl leans over from his seat and stops in front of Enid. Her staring back at him with her big blue eyes and the smile she poorly tries to hide. He gets closer but finds it still hard to kiss her so openly. Enid opens her mouth to speak and as the first word slips out Carl simply goes for it and kisses her. Enid tilts her head and embraces his kiss. As Carl moves more of his weight over her the more she gives in to it. She slides along the seat until her head's up against the door and he's on top of her. The two are in for a scare as the door swings open. She lets out a little scream and Carl looks but they realise she never fully closed the door. After laughing about it she slams the door shut to make sure it's closed and locks it afterwards. Right after she's on her back in the seat and Carl is back on top of her. Carl gets more comfortable kissing her and she does as well. One of her arms wrap around the back of his neck while the other holds onto his shirt. It's not long before both of them forget where they are. Carl strokes Enid's face and ends up gaining a rhythm of grinding against her. Enid slides her legs up from under him at each side. Her right leg stays at his side while her left lifts higher and wraps around his hip. She can feel his weight and strength as he pushes against her pelvis with his crotch, the eager cock beneath his tattered pants begging for actually skin on skin contact. Enid has to pace herself. Carl is becoming an animal on top of her and as much as she wants to she want to see what happens she can't with him ravaging her lips. Enid pulls Carl to her sweating neck. And as his wet tongue tickles her there she spends the next minute staring up at the light gray padding in the SUV and the bright clear blue sky outside the window above. After thinking it over she smiles to herself and decides. Enid pulls Carl up from her neck and almost has to hose him down to get him from trying to continue kissing her.

"Easy, down boy."

"What's wrong."

"...Nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted to kiss me all day, or if you wanted to watch a show."

"Yeah."

Carl moves back but Enid pulls him back for another kiss first. After that then she goes for her pants. She tries standing up in the SUV but steps and slips on the semen filled magazine and falls back into the seat. She laughs it off them tries again. Enid unfastens her belt, buttons, & zipper then pulls her pants down around her knees.

"...Come on."

"What?"

"I'm not going alone. Pants off."

"Oh, okay."

Carl quickly gets his pants off. Enid looks over and they both see his erect penis still wrapped in the pair of panties he forgot to remove.

"...Pervert."

Enid's panties are next. She ends up having to take off her shoes to take off her ants then she slips off her panties and hands them to him.

"Here. Some fresh ones. I hope their warm enough for you."

Carl smile as he unwraps his penis from the old panties and wraps Enid's around him. They both sit back down and start masturbating together. Carl doesn't hesitate to stroke his cock to ease the pain strain he's been feeling for the past few minutes. Enid enjoys watching him go all out. She brings two fingers to her own wet pussy and starts rubbing at her clit before going all the way in herself and plunging those two fingers inside. Both teens play with themselves for a few minutes with neither of them reaching a climax yet. Both staring at the other for inspiration while they do it to themselves.

"...Hey ...Carl."

"What?"

"You ...wanna swap?"

"Swap what?"

"...I'll let you play with mine ...if you, let me play with yours."

Carl just nods to accept. She reaches over the gap in between the seats and grabs onto his panties wrapped cock.

"Ah..."

"Too hard?"

"No. It just feels really good."

"Thank you."

She begins stroking him slowly but speeds up a bit. Carl begins to relax as she's going, at least until she stops.

"Enid?"

Carl looks over at her as she sits there.

"What are you doing?"

"Hello?"

Enid spreads her legs, extending her right off the seat and lifting her left to her side against the door.

"Tic for tac mister."

"Sorry."

Carl reaches over crossing arms with Enid and places his hand over her pussy but then he's lost in what to do.

"...What, do I...?"

Enid scoffs at him.

"It's not rocket science Carl."

She grabs his hand with her other hand and practically slams his palm on her cunt. The sudden slap turns her on though. Then using her fingers directly on his she guides him over her private area.

"...That's hair."

"I know."

"What's wrong. Don't like a little bush."

"...It's nice."

"Oh shut up, it's hair... Right there. Clit, very sensitive... Lips, also sensitive, not as much as clit... Pussy, wet... Have fun."

"What do I do first?"

"Figure it out. And you'd better make it good..."

Enid squeezes hard on his member making him wince.

"Got it?"

"Got it."

Enid continues stroking Carl and he starts rubbing over her pussy. Soon she puts her hand over his again to direct his fingers to slide inside of her. He can tell by the sounds she starts making that she's enjoying it a lot. He's very much enjoying her hand rubbing her warm and damp panties up and down his foreskin. His pre-cum joins the moisture she'd provided in them. The longer she's rubbing his cock the more gets squeezed out and is smeared between them and his cock. His own fingers are are getting soaked from Enid's coiling cunt trying to close around his fingers while secreeting more and more juices as she, as they both get closer to an orgasm. As much as Carl wishes it wasn't him, he can't take Enid on his dick for long. Plus after nearly rubbing one out against the tree he's too close now. Enid can feel him moving differently in her hand. She makes sure all of her fingers and as much of her palm that she can get are directly on his cock under the panties.

"...Ugh, shit. Enid, shit."

"Good huh?"

This makes Carl cum faster, but this also doesn't give her mouch time to get away. She pick up her pace. Every seconds until after he cums and seconds after she increases her speed, stroking more and more. It seems she'll set his dick on fire as if she were going to start a fire with two sticks, though with all of the early semen leaking out and her panties it would have been impossible. but she did create a reaction. Feeling his cock bulge & throb in her hands, she thinks he's about to climax, and she's right. His cock lets out a ton of slimy, pungent semen. It hits her panties and the massive load, even more than the first cloaks her panties, her entire hand, his dick, his pubic hair, everything close enough. His load gushes out of every nook and cranny, even seeping through the thin panties with ease before pouring down over his balls and pooling between his thighs and ass.

"Oh, fuck... fucking... shit..."

By the time she manages to get her hand free from under the panties his semen is dripping in heavy globs and ropes from her fingers and palm. It trails down the back of her hand little by little. Enid can't help but marvel at all of it.

"...Fucking hell ...Carl ...What the holy fuck dude."

"...That was ...the best."

Enid takes her cum covered hand and leave a dripping handprint on the side of Carl's red face.

"...Enid, what the hell? ...Come on."

Enid takes a new position. She sits up right and moves over, swinging her left leg over Carl, putting her dripping pussy directly over his limp cock.

"Your turn pretty boy. I finished you off, now you have to finish me."

She leans over leaving another cum handprint next to his head on the headrest.

"I'll clean it up though..."

Enid licks a bit of the cum from his cheek.

"...But you'd better make me cum in the next few minutes... Or else I'm going to shoot you."

"...You wouldn't really shoot me would you?"

"...I guess we'll find out."

Enid takes another big lick from the cum on his face, a tingle that causes his cock to jump back to life for a second. Carl lifts both hands to her backside. One squeezes her cheeks, the other starts to finger her pussy as deep as his knuckles will allow. In time she lets out a whimper. A second comes in half the time, the next one the same. Soon she's moaning every few seconds.

"Mmmm... Carl... hit me... hit my butt."

Carl listens to her and slaps her ass with his hand. She lets out a gasp but quickly goes back to moaning. Carl notices the better he gets the less she licks him. She's gotten all of the cum off his face but she's still licking him. He slaps her ass more. And more he does, the more yelps as his hand leaves a stinging burn on her skin, more second long screams fill the SUV, more hot panting she lets out against the nape of his neck. Carl adds a third finger, his pinky, three fingers going as deep as they can while his index finger initially teased her ass, but now he was going deep there too. Enid's face had fallen flat against the headrest by now, her sweaty forehead, nose, cheek, and chin being squished and smeared with the second semen made handprint. She's reached her orgasm, it washes over her, hard, fast. Enough to knock her for a loop. Enid stops thrusting her hips onto his hand, now her whole body was in motion, throbbing as his dick would, pulsating as she came from his rapid deep fingering. Her nails dug deep into his skin at his shoulder and his outer thick through his sweater, the latter breaking the skin and drawing a little bit of blood. As her body stopped and went rigid then loosens, Carl felt a warm liquid pours over his neck and down his sweater over his thumping chest. Enid let out a mountain of drool as she tries hard to close her mouth and regain working order over her body but all she could do way twitch her fingers and toes.

"How was that, was it good?"

"...So ...so ...so, fucking good..."

Enid is relaxed enough that she can sit down on. Her weight putting Carls now once again hard dick between her ass cheeks as a bit more of her juices leak out over his dick pooling even more fluid under Carl. They both stare into one another's eyes smiling for what seemed like seconds or minutes without saying anything or so much as making a single sound.

"What do you want to do next?"

"...I want to suck your dick, so bad ...Do you want me too?"

Carl nods and Enid bites her lower lip.

"I was hoping you said that. But first..."

Enid sits up and Carl's dick immediately fings up splattering semen and Enid's girl cum on Carl's sweater.

"Whoops."

Enid squeezes down in front of him. She goes to her knees and grabs his big dick in both hands. The stench of his semen and her stained panties are turning her on even more now. Because of all of his heavy load her panties leave a messy residue as she takes them off. They make a nasty but erotic squish as she tosses them back into her seat.

"You're so nasty Carl Grimes. A real dirty boy."

Enid leans in over his dick still coated in his earlier orgasm. She opens her mouth and almost instinctively his dick is in her mouth. The taste of his cum is sweet. She pops his cock out and spends a bit licking over the monstrous cock in front of her. She goes from licking back to sucking again and stays there. Every minute or so she ends up taking another inch of his fatty deeper. By three he's at the back of her mouth and she's stuffed. His dick is enormous, especially in her mouth compares to her hands. The bottom half she gets away with jerking it off with one of her hands. Carl makes his pleasure of what and how well she's doing vocal, much like she did with him. But it's when he grabs her head does she know he couldn't feel any better. Carl pulls on her head trying to get more of his sick into her mouth. Enid moves her hand but the most she can get in is another half an inch, any further and she'll be choking on him for sure. A couple minutes go by and he's reeling. Enid takes it and knows he's cumming soon but not soon enough and her jaw is beginning to ache. Feeling one hand still on her head she takes a deep breath through her nostrils and swallows as much of his meaty cock as she can. The first three inches are pushed deeper into her esophagus, replaced by another three inches. Carl's balls are up against her bottom lip now. Her throat swells as her throat is spread far and wide to hold his penis safely if far from comfort. Enid holds him as deep as she can for a s long as she can. Almost half a minute before she spits out all of it along with a lot of bubbling spit a she coughs up on it for a little. Carl touches her cheek seeing the tears run down her face but she drops back into his lap. Having taken another breath she takes all six inches back in again. Carl wants to speak but he can't. he can't help but lose himself as he mouth and throat pulsate on his cock trying to return to normal. Another half minute and she comes up for air. this time she spits up less and is six inches full again after about five seconds. Carl reacts to her generous treat by climaxing down her throat. Wave after wave filling and drowning her inside in warm white gravy. Enid makes sure to stay as long as she can the first time even after he cums. Her tongue is pounding in her hot mouth as every beat of her heart is an earthquake through her small frame. As she comes up for a deep breath a shit ton of semen and spit comes flying out of her mouth and connects to her mouth to his dick for over a foot long. Even while letting out deep breaths the ropes of spunk and spit dangle strong between them never breaking once.

"...Fuck me."

"Now?"

"Yes. Fuck me, fuck me right now."

Enid takes off her jacket & shirt before moving back over to the driver seat and drops onto her back. Whens he feels & hear another squish she sits up and moves her panties dripping with Carl's semen. This triggers her to change positions altogether. Switching over to her hands and knees she waits as Carl moves in between the seats and gets ready to slide his dick in. She squeezes down and semen pours out from the panties into the seat. As she feels Carl's cock hit her ass and his moving closer sliding the sex log between her tight asscheeks she she lifts and places the cum panties in her mouth to bite down on. carl enjoys her ass lightly tightening around the under parts of his dick as he slides them back and forth but when Enid looks back he knows to go forward. He grabs his erection and rubs the tip between her lips the way he had with his fingers, then in the same motion lets the bulk of it pass inside, being greeted by the overwhelming heat and wetness of her vagina. Enid bites down as her pussy is spread open far wider than she ever received from her own fingers or Carl's. The harder she bites down the more semen is squeezed out and which she swallows. Inch by inch until all six are buried deep in her. He's barely begun to thrusting by the time she's bitten down enough that her panties as soaked in her own saliva and she's swallowed all of semen from them.

Her head bobs up every time his dick gets deep enough to ram against her cervix. Carl holds on tight to her hips as he thrusts and thrusts between sharp breaths. Enid screams out in pleasure as she's stretched open on his dick. She scratched her nails over the leather of the seats. Her back arches as she reaches another orgasm. This time coating Carl's dick in a thin layer of white girl cum. Carl continues though. His pace increases over the next few minutes. Enid recieves and is very thankful for the pounding and cums a second time over his dick. More cum leaks out of her pussy ass he fills her up with his cock and pulls out. Not long after her second she orgasm from sex she's about to cum again. but Carl is too. He's slamming her ass into his hips as he drills her. Enid's arms goes numb like the rest of her body soon follows. She drops her upper half nearly hitting her head on the door. She keeps her ass in the air as Carl leans further over her and it feels his dick spreads her even further open in the slightly adjusted position. Carl then slams his own body towards Enid. He moves his hands from her waist to her ass, squeezing each of her cheeks as he pulls her closer. Carl starts cumming and as his semen pours in Enid cums too. A sudden spray of clear cum glistens out over Carl as Enid begins squirting. The entire time she can feel Carl's penis pulsating as more and more semen passes through the six inch funnel into her pussy, his cock drowning her womb in a bath of white and sticky jizz. Carl fals back as and his dick slips out of Enid for the last time. His creampie buried deep iside doesn't immediatly come pouring out of her, partially thanks to her clenching her sex organs tight as the last bits of squirting cum dribble out of her and down her legs until it pools around her knees. Carl ends up with his back smearing all of their cum left in the passenger seat.

"...Shit."

Enid holds her hard nipples and tits up against the glass window for a while. Carl looks up to see why she's still up and he sees it as she squeezes down inside. His semen shots out as if it had just come from his dick. It happens a second time as she squeezes out a second batch of semen which comes out as an even bigger glob of bubbling seed and her pussy lets out wet farts as she tries to squeeze out more semen but nothing else comes out. The strain almost has her falling down but she places her hand on the glass and only falls down when she lands on Carl's chest.

"Argh!"

"...Sorry."

"...It's okay."

"...Fucking hell."

"...Yeah."

"That was..."

"Incredible."

"...You can do better."

"I think I'd kill myself if I tried."

"Noted."

Enid turns over onto her side next to Carl.

"But... you know you really shouldn't cum in me."

"Sorry about that... I couldn't stop."

"Well lets just hope nothing comes of it."

"Like what. A baby."

"Don't say that."

"Why? You'd be a great mom."

"I'd be a terrible mom."

"Please... I know you'd love him."

"Him. What if it were a girl?"

"Or her. I know I would. And I know we wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"Or her."

"Look how tight you hold onto your secrets."

Carl looks down at Enid resting her head on his chest.

"...What are you thinking?"

"...I wonder how long will it take until can move my legs again."

"So I take it you'd want to do it again."

"Shut up."

Enid mushes Carl in the face.

"...I guess ...But we'd have to be back before too long."

"How many more times do you think we could do it in the next two hours?"

"...Less than we could in three."

Carl smiles and Enid kisses him. And soon after the two are back at it. Enid holds on tight to the passenger with Carl directly behind her. His six inches pounding into her with more force and vigor than hours before. Pulling on her hair as he splits her cunt in half Enid screams out his name, something he's gotten used to, and loves hearing. But then she goes quiet for the next few seconds except for a squealing moan as she reaches her 27 orgasm. This one like nine others like it has her squirting her clear cum all over Carl and the seat. The girl's pool of clear & white cum mixed with about two cups worth of semen from her boyfriend overflowing over the sides & back of the seat. Carl clings onto the back of her, his hands squeezing her breasts to the point of Enid declaring that they, along with her pussy, ass, legs, everything he licked, touched, came on, or wanted from her body was his by her 13th orgasm and he took full advantage of her statement. His dick twitches as the last bit of his ejaculation filled her sore pussy. When he was finished he dropped back against the dashboard, his limp dick sliding out of her right after. Half of this orgasm poured out along with the majority of the two previous loads he left in her from that very position. By now after taking so many creampies from Carl, Enid's stomach has started to bulge. While still against the seat Enid squeezes as much cum from her cunt as she can but she's not even close to spurting out half of what's still swimming inside. After straining out some of the semen she drops down into the mess in the seat.

"...Fuck."

"...I know."

"Do you think you even have any still inside your balls?"

"If I do, I don't want to find out."

"What time is it?"

"No clue."

Carl leans his head back trying to find the sun.

"Shit, two... maybe three hours."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. We should get back. We don't want anyone wondering if something happened?"

"...A lot happened, that's for damn sure."

Enid lifts herself out of the seat as the evidence of their sex marathon drips from and dorn her legs.

"Fuck. Who much did we do it?"

"I don't know. I wasn't counting."

"No. You were too busy filling me with your seed."

"I didn't hear you complaining. In fact, you were asking me to, begging in fact. Does "cum inside me Carl" sound familiar."

Enid turns around showing her slightly bulging stomach to him.

"Well then we're both stupid. Look at me. I think we went a little overboard this time."

"...Whoa. It looks like you swallowed a baseball."

"More like a softball."

"Is that all...?"

"No, it's pudding. I love snacking after dinner. Yes it's your jizz."

Carl rubs the spongy bulge.

"Can you squeeze it out?"

"I just tried. Looks like this batch is coming along until I can get it out."

"...Sorry Enid."

"Don't be. I think it's kind of cute."

Carl gets up and kisses him. The kissing starts to get a bit more passionate as seconds go by and Enid puts a stop to iit pushing Carl away.

"But it's not that cute, and neither are you Carl. We're done. If we keep this up we'll either die from exhaustion or dehydration, your dick'll fall off or break off inside of me..."

"That sounds like a way to go out."

Enid kisses him this time and takes her time as she enjoys rubbing her hands over his sweaty body, especially his ass.

"Not this time cowboy. It's time we go get washed up and head back."

"Okay."

A little more light kissing and then the two gather their clothes and head off to a small creek to get cleaned off before returning to Alexandria. Later in the day two other survivors are walking down that very road and the very SUV Carl & Enid were, Henry & Lydia. Walking hand in hand the couple make their way down the road as the sun is setting and slowly drops over the horizon of trees.

"Do you think we're close?"

"Definitely. Maybe a mile up the road, maybe less."

"Great. I can't wait for us to get there. Do you think they'll find us."

"No. There's no way."

"They won't give up."

And we won't either. But now's our time to start a new life for us, not anyone else."

Henry kisses Lydia on her cheek. But she doesn't let him leave it there. So they stop for a second so she can kisses him properly. A kiss that last for about a minute.

"...I love you."

"I love you too. Come on, it'll take us like a few minutes to get there if we hurry. That way we'll still have more than enough time & light to find a nice place to stay."

"Right."

They keep walking for a mile until they come to the small abandoned town of Bleakwood, former population 1,316. With the sun still a good three to four hours from fully setting and arriving early, Henry & Lydia walk through the town looking for somewhere. They pass by a few places that catch their eye of nostalgia. A bakery, a tailor shop, movie theater, supermarket. Eventually they find a small hotel, five floors in total, brick built and still standing.

"What are you thinking?"

"It looks... nice."

"Yeah. But it's so big."

"...Yeah it is."

"But... I guess we could look at it. Even if it's just for the night."

"Okay. You ready?"

"Let's go."

They get armed up and head inside. Having already killed six walkers on their way through the town and many more on their way there, they're ready for anything. The lobby is empty at least until a walker comes down a hall after hearing the bell chime from the front door. Lydia quickly takes care of it. Henry walks over to the front desk and they both share a look. he looks around for a seconds and finds the desk bell behind it. He gives it a couple rings and they wait. The test gets three more walkers to eventually show themselves from the hallway. Lydia kills two coming from down the hall and as the last comes up from under the desk, Henry makes fast work of it. Lydia then searches along the walls until she comes to the layout of the building. Henry joins at her side and they try to memories it. But Henry ends up smashing the glass and taking the parchment to keep. Then they go through the hotel searching every room on every floor illing a total of 16 more walkers before making sure the building it completely empty. An hour later and they try barricading the front door.

"That should hold."

"Good. We should look for some supplies."

"How do you want to do it?"

"Uh... I'll head back upstairs and check five and four."

"Then I'll check one & two, then we'll meet in three."

"I'll see you up there."

Lydia kisses him on the cheek and heads for the stairs. Henry stays there and starts going through the rooms again to find anything besides rotting hungry corpses. After finding a fair enough haul Henry & Lydia meet up on the third floor and pulls their resources together in one room. After that they spend some time clearing out a few other rooms on that floor and clearing out all of the walker corpses altogether through the back door. By the time the sun had set and the sky is dark they've got a small secure area in the hotel that they can rest in. With thick blankets nailed to the walls over the two windows they're able to keep the lantern on while Henry finishes heating up some spare cans of food they grabbed from the kitchen and while they heat.

"This isn't so bad."

"Yeah. Actually I was thinking we could actually stay here."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean. We cleared it out. There's still a lot of stuff we could use here. There's plenty of houses we could use to look for supplies, stores. Plus there's only two ways to get in. And that back door doesn't open from the outside, and the front door is blocked."

"Really. Do you think we could?"

"Well, we still could do it better. We could even set up some traps. Hell, that bell on the door is a trap in itself. If we were anywhere in the halls on the first floor we'd hear it it somehow opened."

"...I mean. This place does seem..."

"Nice."

"...Yeah."

"Think about it."

"...We could even block off the stairs."

"Stairs."

"Yes, the stairs." If someone gets in we wouldn't want them to get up here."

"But then what if we want to get..."

"There's an elevator."

"With what power?"

"...Elevators don't just use power. They use cables and support beams that they run against. The elevator is on the first floor. If we take care of the stairs, we can use the elevator, the cables to climb up to each floor. That way, there's only one way someone could get from floor to floor. Plus walkers don't climb."

"Well I guess but..."

"Are you afraid of climbing?"

"I'm not afraid of anything?"

"What about when we stopped by ..."

"Okay, that's enough."

Lydia laughs at him and he goes back to eating."

"With some time. I think this could work."

"Yeah... But what about...?"

"About what?"

"Alexandria. We did just kind of leave without telling anyone."

"...I know. But, they've got plenty of things to worry about. I'm sure people leave there all the time. They're probably just passing through looking for something."

"Looking for what?"

Henry can't think of an answer for a while and Lydia places a hand on his shoulder.

"I found something?"

"So you're done looking?"

Lydia pauses and then nods.

"What about you?"

"I'm done looking."

A few seconds of silence went by and then is replaced by the sound of their light kissing. Lydia starts laughing again and Henry stops.

"What's so funny."

"...I was thinking, you taste like pork and beans and peaches."

"Is that bad?"

"No."

They continue kissing before she stops again.

"What do I taste like?"

"...Peaches."

"Is that it?"

"...I'm not sure. I need to check again."

Henry kisses her but never gives her an answer. Instead he leans into her and she lets him. They slowly drift back until Lydia is on her back and Henry is on top of her.

"Henry...?"

"What? Was I hurting you?"

"No... I was going to ask if, if you could ...You know?"

"Right now."

"Yes. I want you to, a lot."

Henry drops his bowl and nearly knocks over the canned makeshift fire pit trying to put out the flames. Lydia giggles at his enthusiasm. While he's doing this she starts to unbutton her pants and slid them off. He's back on her in no time with hunger in his eyes.

"Do you want to?"

Henry nods his head and takes off her panties. He looks down at her bald cunt under the light and shadow of the lantern. Lydia gulps down a swallow of spit as Henry slowly descends and his face disappears between her legs. When she can no longer see him she lays her head down on the floor and looks up at the ceiling and the basking light flickering. She's only looking for the first few seconds however as soon after Heny begins licking her pussy she closes her eyes. She lets out an occasional squeal and moan as he begins licking more intently and gets his hands involved. They'd beet together for almost a month. And after they finally got this far into their spontaneous relationship Henry knew her so well, almost too well. Every time he went down on her he knew the perfect action to perform at the perfect time. She was glad he did though. He licked at her folds and fingered her clit and played with her nipples just the way she liked, but it never grew dull or stale. Henry knew to throw her a curveball or two every now and then. He made her toes curl and made the most sensual, lustful, and downright nasty and naughty sounds come from her mouth. She would curse, scream his name, and spit out gibberish on the rare occasion as he gave her a full experience every time. Lydia bit and sucked on her fingers as he brought her closer and closer to the end. Henry licks her harder and faster on her clit as he hears her getting closer. He looks up for a second to she her chest heaving and her heart pounding through her heated skin. Seconds later and Lydia screams out as she cums.

Lydia holds her arms close to her pounding chest as she shivers through her climax. Henry lifts himself up with Lydia's creamy white cum dripping from his bottom lip. He climbs over her and meets her gaze when she opens her eyes. A kiss follows and Henry slips her his tongue which she takes. Their tongues squirm around back and forth against the others swapping out homes between the teens mouths. She can taste her own cum on his tongue, and she likes it, and she knows he likes it even more.

"Can I do it again?"

"...No ...I want to do it to you now?"

"...Okay."

Henry takes off his jacket and goes for his pants by the time Lydia sits up.

"Should I stand or...?"

"Lay down."

Henry lays down on his back and finishes taking off his pants but Lydia grabs his hand to stop him when he goes for his boxers.

"Let me."

Henry nods and lets Lydia take over. She lifts the waistband of the boxers with her left hand so she can reach under and grab his cock with her right. Henry winces the moment she touches him down there. He closes his eyes and clenches his fist, not sure how to react. He loves going down on Lydia, he knew what to do, what she liked, and even after cumming more than once, he knew when she was done. But when she went down on him he panics and felt on top of the world from her hand, long before she ever took him in her mouth.

"Which do you want this time, hand or mouth...? Henry? Henry?"

"Uh?"

"Hand or mouth?"

"...Surprise me."

"Alright. Relax."

Henry tries to do that but every slight touch and tingle makes him more tense. Lydia's tongue and the roof of her mouth constantly grinding, scraping, easing him ever closer to his orgasm. She's also a master at oral stimulus. Henry is on the cusp of cumming minutes after she started touching him. Licking and sucking, stroking his spit covered cock as she does the same to his sack. The last few seconds he has left is in her mouth. Lydia bobs hers head and Henry twitches under her, his dick throbbing in her mouth, and his semen now filling it. Over and over until he fills what little space she has left not occupied by his cock. Lydia starts sucking the cum out him as it fast as she can, as fast as it comes into her mouth. She gulps down his seed over half a dozen times but he keeps going. By the 14th swallow his dick has started to go limp and the cum has finally stopped flowing in its own and she's left to suck out the last of it. Henry opens his eyes seconds before she's done. And when she does his cock falls between her lips and lands on his stomach. Lydia comes up straight as she takes the final swallow and exhales a deep breath. And with a bit of spit & his semen dripping from her lip to her chin she smiles at him.

"...I love you."

"I love you too Henry."

Henry lifts his hand up to the side of her face and she holds onto it.

"...I think you missed some."

Lydia checks her mouth and licks the trail of semen from her lips and swallows it.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"...It."

"...It ...What's it?"

Lydia moves in closer to Henry. She leaves a small kiss on his lips and stares into his eyes. The silence gives him a brief moment to think about it.

"...Henry."

"...Are you sure?"

She nods.

"You don't want to..."

"Henry..."

Henry stops stuttering and shuts up.

"...I want to have sex with you."

Lydia kisses him again all over starting on his lips, then moving to his nose, forehead, cheeks, and neck.

""Do you want to?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, I do."

Henry's enthusiasm makes her laugh.

"Let's do it."

Henry gives her a nod of agreement. After this the both of them start to get fully undressed. Henry is the first to get his shirt off, partially in sheer excitement for what's to come next, mainly because he wants to see Lydia get undressed. She's still taking off her shirt when his eyes meet back on her. He looks her body up and down as more is reveal. Up her smooth yet toned stomach, up to her black bra, and then her face as she takes the shirt off and she smiles at him again. Lydia gives him what he wants and unhooks her bra behind her back and as she tugs on the shoulder straps the small piece of clothing reveals the big tease of all. Her breasts are perfect, perky, and he nipples are as hard as his dickc has becomes from watching her. She brings her hands to his and begins to guide them up to her chest bute Henry goes for them. His hands make her tingle. Squeezing them makes her moan. And even more comes from her as he squeezes them, pinches one of her nipples and comes up to suckle the other between his tongue and his teeth. Lydia ends up scratching him across his back and pulling at his hair. Feeling her tits messed with by Henry gets her hips rocking on his lap as she anticipates what she wants most of all right now. So much so that she has to lift Henry's head out of heaven from her chest.

"...Right now."

"Okay..."

Henry reaches under her and grabs his cock. Teasing at her pussy the entire time without him ever noticing he's surprised to feel how wet she is, even after he had eaten her out. Her juices drip from her small pink folds and over his cock and balls. She wants him so badly, if she we any more forward she's be calling him out, begging for him to take her virginity until the sun came up. Henry who would have spent all that time either on her chest or between her legs pauses for a second before taking the last step.

"...What's wrong?"

"...Nothing. Are you ready."

"More than ever. Put it in. I want you to. I want this."

"Me too... I love you."

"I love you too... And I know you've been waiting for this, I have too. Now, stop being a pussy and shove your dick in mine. Fuck me, or I'll fuck you."

Lydia kisses him and Henry starts to go for it. He puts his dick up in the right position and his cock rubs between the folds of her cunt and as he readjusts his hips it begins to slide right into his girlfriend. And thankfully she's still kissing him as she needs something to distract her from her boyfriend's thick and meaty seven inches stretches her virgin pussy apart. She tries to kiss him further but he's too big for that. Lydia pops up and screams.

"...Oh my gosh! ...Fuck! ...Fuck!"

Henry looks up to her pained face.

"Are you okay."

Lyda quickly nods her head.

"I'm fine, don't stop."

"Lydia I don't want to if I'm hurting you."

Lydia chuckles a little before kissing him.

"You idiot, it's supposed to hurt... It's my first time... and you're built like a brick shithouse... Just keep going, I'll be fine I promise... I just have to get used to it."

Another kiss and a reassuring smiles and Henry nods. He puts his hands on her waist again and while slower than before, eases Lydia lower onto his dick. With small trickles of blood dripping down his fat length after tearing her hymen, her juices begin to flow out soon after washing are the red. Four inches down, then five and he stops feeling her cervix against the tip, He's as deep as he;s going to get into her for now. But after getting all of that in he holds her thereletting her stretched out insides adjust to the massive bulge making a second home there. It takes almost a minute for her to get there but the slow methodical process of getting introduced to his big dick worked perfectly allowing her to bareilly squeaks by and have an orgasm. Henry grunts as her pussy contracts and vices his dick for a little while and then just as tight and quickly it happened, he feels heer loosening up on him and she's ready for more. Lydia herself gets her stance right and using both her knees and toes she lifts herself up off his dick. Henry groans as he feels the heat and pressure on his dick slowly leave him. In the light of the lantern he can see small traces of her virgin blood on him. Though Lydia never fully takes him out, always stopping an inch from his tip popping out. But after a few strokes from her tight pussy Henry is surprised to see his dick coated in a delicious white from Lydia's cum. The more she slowly works at his cock the more eventually comes out. Lydia ends up having a second orgasm and then even a third. But by now she's gotten used to him in her pussy and has started getting faster and rougher. Henry thought he was perfect with Lydia's mouth but now all he could think about was how good it felt to finally be having sex with her, how good she felt, then how much longer he would last before blowing his load inside of her. And based off the way he was feeling, it felt like seconds. Lydia on the other hand having recently cum wasn't all that close, but another minute or two and she just might. They grab onto each others hands, locking them together and Lydia starts thrusting her hips on Henry. He grits his teeth trying to last as long as he can. Her bucking gets faster and he gets closer to cumming.

"...Ugh, ugh... I'm about to cum Lydia."

"Not yet Henry... I'm getting closer... I'll cum soon."

Lydia tries kissing him to distract and it helps if briefly. She can't slow down and risk losing any momentum from her climax which will come if she keeps it up, but playing fast and loose with him will end Henry first for sure. And yet Henry keeps going, he even plants his feet and thrusts his hips up fucking Lydia even harder. He makes it a minute longer than he thought he would but he's not going to make it. Henry wraps his arms around Lydia and hold her tight against her chest. He knows he's done but he's going to give her everything he has left before he does.

"...I'm cumming."

"It's okay. Cum inside me, cum inside me..."

Henry power thrusts as deep into her, as fast, as hard. Their wet parts slap together with fierce ferocity, passion, intensity. Like this Henry goes for about twenty, thirty seconds and it's done. Henry ends up cumming inside of Lydia. He shivers and jerks as the relieving euphoric feeling washes over him and he's able to relax. he always came so much after every handjob, every blowjob. This time was no different. Though he had basically cum rivers earlier and she managed to swallow all of it, sometimes she couldn't and ended up spitting out some. Henry came and his large load filled her pussy, or at least what it could. Lydia wasn't down and while Henry layed there recovering from his large orgasm, Lydia continues to slam her ass down. His dick is still hard enough for her to keep fucking him. And the feeling of his semen taking up every last bit of her and spurting out as too much tries to take up occupied space shots of semen shoot out of her wide pussy around his cock is perfect. The smell of their sweaty bodies, their connected sex organs working together as she pounds herself to a climax. gives her what she's after. Less than two minutes of half conscious sex and Lydia goes rigid and shivers as she has an orgasm to end all orgasms thanks to Henry. Her pussy sprays out all of the fluid built up since he first started licking her pussy over an hour ago comes spraying out. She goes from just coating Henry's cock in white cum to coating his all of that and his stomach and chest with about a cup if not more of her squirting climax. Lydia nearly faints and spends the next minute feeling lightheaded as she drops back still on Henry. She lands on his legs. Seconds go by as both lay there panting, sweating, too tired to speak or move. Henry's cock slides out as Lydia's pussy loosens up enough and after a slight pop his limp member drops out onto his stomach immediately followed by a river of both of their white cum and more of her juices pouring out all at once for a minute or so. her pussy stretched and gaping open from her first time, possible the best she's had in her life, and the fact that it was with Henry almost confirmed it. After several minutes Lydia being the first and only one to recover sits up and climbs on top of Henry.

"...Mmmm, that was..."

"...Incredible..."

"The best..."

"Yeah... the best."

"I want to do it again... but I don't think I can."

"Same. But, there's always tomorrow."

"...I like the sound of that."

Lydia reaches over and drags a thick blanket on top of them.

"...What about the mess."

"There's dozens... We'll wash it... tomorrow... Let's just, be here, together."

"Forever."

"...Yeah. Forever."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Henry kisses Lydia but the small kiss isn't enough. She kisses him with all of the strength she has left to make she's the last thing he thinks of, and the only thing he dreams of tonight, because she knows he will be for her. Henry falls asleep as she kisses him and she smiles again.

"...I love you, Henry."

Lydia lays her head on his chest and wraps her arm over her torso and a leg over his waits feeling all of the moisture, the semen, her own cum all over his waist, his cock. The thought of what they did fills her with more happiness than the act itself. And she drifts off thinking about him and hearing his thumping heartbeat against her ear. At Alexandria, almost two days later Carl is about to sneak out again for a bit when he runs into Glenn.

"Hey, Glenn."

"Sorry, Carl, I'm a bit busy right now. Can it wait?"

"I just wanted to ask you have you seen Henry or Lydia lately. I haven't seen them around in a while."

"Yeah. I noticed that too. Someone said they saw them leaving."

"Wait they left? Like for good?"

"I'm sorry, but... It's not like we can make anyone stay. Maybe they were looking for something else, or... someone else. I've got to go. But who knows, maybe they'll come back."

Glenn head s off and Carl ends up looking around for a bit longer to be sure, but he realises that they really are gone. And before he heads out he sees Enid. She gives him a look from afar but he knows too well that she only gives it too him when she wants both of them to sneak out and meet up. After a couple minutes he does. He follows a few tracks that look like hers. Then after a bit or trailing he finds her hiding in a tree.

"Looks like you're getting better at tailing me."

"I'm not stupid you know. Nice tracks."

"I thought I'd lose you about half a mile ago."

"Maybe you're just getting sloppy."

"Mmmm. A much as I like the idea of getting sloppy I don't get sloppy when it comes to sneaking out."

Enid looks at Carl as she gets down.

"...What's up with you."

"Did you know Henry & Lydia left. Glenn told me they left like a couple of day ago or something."

...Yeah. I mean, I talked to Lydia before. She sounded like wanted to leave but we joked about it."

"What did she say?"

"Not much really. She just said she wanted to keep moving or find someplace where she could just "get away". I asked her how and she said Henry & her would figure it out." I guess they decided to leave to find somewhere else to stay."

"But that doesn't make any sense. They were safe at Alexandria."

"But how safe. There's a lot of ground to cover, a lot of trees. Maybe that wasn't the kind of safe place they were looking for."

"And what would be?"

"How am I supposed to know. Somewhere more hidden, less hidden. They could have went to a big city, a small town, or the fucking sewers."

"Do you think we should go find them."

"Why?"

"To see if they're alright."

"They left for a reason."

"And that's a reason to go look for them."

"What makes you think they want to be found? They left in the middle of the night."

"...How would you know that? ...Enid?"

"..Because I helped them."

"What?"

"Lydia asked me too okay. So the other night, I told them about a small town not too far from here. I spent a day there before I first made it to Alexandria. It was quiet. They said they'd hold up there and maybe find someplace to go from there."

Carl walks past her and heads off.

"Where are you going?"

"I just want to check the town."

"Seriously."

"They're my friends."

"And what if they left already. it's been days."

"Then I'll come back. I just want to see if they made it and if they're safe or not. But I don't want to not know, knowing I could have done something if they need help."

Enid stands there watching him walk on without looking back once.

"Do you expect me to come with you?!"

"Do what you want!"

Enid hangs back for a little longer but finds herself following after Carl. While walking after him she thinks about going after him. Carl keeps walking until Enid runs up to his side. They keep walking all the way to the small town where Henry & Lydia had set out for. The couple end up over halfway there and come to a small river. By now Enid has gotten restless and nudges Carl in the arm.

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well I was hoping for another... ''adventure.''

"Wasn't yesterday enough."

"Yes. Yesterday. And the day before that, and that time in the car. But now it's today."

"We can after we get back."

"Come on Carl."

"Can't it wait?"

"I have been waiting. I was busy all day, and I wanted to come out for some fresh air where there wasn't half a dozen eyes that could walk in on us."

"How horrible."

"What... do I have to beg my boyfriend to throw me a bone."

"So I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Oh shut up."

"No. I just don't hear you saying that that often."

"Well I guess I can still give you the slip."

As they keep walking Carl stops for a second and she looks back at him.

"Now what's..."

Carl follows it up by kissing her.

"Right now?"

"If you can keep it under a few minutes."

"Funny. Can you?"

"Let's just get this over with so we can keep going."

"Alright Flash, pull down your pants then."

Carl chuckles and rolls his eyes and pulls his pants down as Enid goes down after them. Without wasting any time she grabs his sleeping dick and strokes it until she gets a slight response. He comes alive in her hand, feeling his small cock blooming into the hard and long toy she's played with nostop this last week she puts in her mouth. Switching from her hand to her mouth so quickly gets him hard soon after. And the saliva from her mouth gets him ready for entry.

"Alright, that should be enough."

"That's easy for you to say, it's not your beautiful love muscles being ravaged by some hulking dick."

Carl moves Enid over and pushes her up against a tree.

"Come on, it's your pants now."

"Easy there tiger. I might think you want to take advantage of me."

"You wish."

Carl gets right behind her and strokes his spit-glossed dick before pushing it into Enid's pussy.

"Maybe I do."

He pumps into her slowly the first few times but then is immediately into giving two to three thrusts a second. Enid tries her best not to smile but she can't help the big grin on her face as Carl fills her up with his dick.

"...Shit ...Oh fuck, that feels so good. Right there..."

Carl reaches under her and slides her shirt up to grab one of her tits while also reaching down to finger her clit.

"How's that."

"Mmmm... great... You know just how to fuck me Carl."

Carl pushes harder and thrusts as much more inside of her. Enid's stance is overpowered and Carl pins her against the tree. As he pulls out she comes off of the tree for a bit but as he slams his hips into her ass and his cock spears her through she hits the tree. She digs her nails into the sides of the tree as the sensation goes from a spark to an ember to a full blown inferno forest fire.

"...Yes, right there... right there Carl... I'm cumming, I'm cumming, "I'm cumming..."

Enid fingers her clit as she's colliding with the tree and heer knees go weak as she cums.

"Ohhh! ...Shit ...shit, yes!"

Carl keeps going until he can't as she begins to fall down as her legs give out. He catches her and pulls her pants down to her knees. After turning her around he picks her backup and lifts her legs up to his waist and lets his dicl go plunging back into her wet depths. Enid wraps her arms around him and begs him to keep going. As Carl fucks her further she ends up cumming two more times from this position. One barely a minute after her first and the second a minute before Carl did. He thrusts and grunts as she's cumming.

"...Fuck. Thank you Carl. Thank you so much... Fuck!"

With his dick buried deep in her as semen fills her up Carl starts kissing her and she returns his affection. When he feels his jizz stop pulsating out of him he moves his hips and he slides out, half of his semen following after but the rest stays inside for a while without pouring out onto the grass. Carl is more tired than he lets on and rests his head on her shirt, between her breasts to be accurate. Enid's chest was pounding hard and fast as he had her. And the smell of her through her shirt made his dick twitch for a second round. Enid occasionally twitched as her orgasm began to fade and as she tries squeezing his immense creampie out of her pussy.

"...I hope that was enough for you ...You ready?"

"...Yeah."

But carl can still hear her moaning as she was while he was giving it to her.

"Then why are you still moaning?"

"...What ...I'm not moaning. I'm sweating. And my hearts beating all kinds of fast..."

"I know that."

Carl lifts his head from her chest and she kisses him. But he tries to listen out for her moaning and hears it again.

"You see. You are."

"No, I'm not."

Now the moaning has both of their attention. They take a deep breath and hold it in long enough to hear the moaning is actually coming from down the river.

"...Sounds like someone else is out here."

"Maybe we're not the only ones who wanted some privacy."

carl eases Enid down and they fix their clothes as fast as they can. Then they do their best to sneak over towards where the moaning and screaming are coming from. The closer they get, the louder it becomes. Carl takes out his knife and hands it to Enid then her takes out his gun. They continue forward for a bit as the sounds becomes clearer and distinguished as screams and moans. The reach a small clearing where the river forks and a small bank sits alongside for easier access to the water. And that's were to both while hiding behind a tree see Lydia on top of Henry, the both in the middle of having sex of their own.

"...Holy shit. I guess we found them."

"Yeah."

"Should we... I don't know do something?"

"Do what?"

"I don't know. Something besides watching them."

But that is in fact exactly what they do for the next minute without even realising it.

"He's really giving it to her, isn't he?"

"...What?"

"Carl for the first time in a while looks over at Enid hiding next to him. He can tell by her body language that she's turned on by the scene the other couple is putting on. Enid holds onto the tree for cover but eventually her left hand drifts away and begins groping her left breast over her shirt. Seeing her aroused and either consciously or unconsciously teasing herself has aCarl turned on as well.

"...Jeez, she's really into it. He must be really good or really huge."

Carl looks between the show of Henry & Lydia and his girlfriend. Hid dick his hard and bulging through his pants, the tip aching for him to do something about it. Enid almost loses her mind when she sees Lydia climax on Henry's dick.

"Oh my god..."

Carl surprises her, wrapping one of his hands around her mouth and the other down her pants. She tries to say something to him, turn to figure out what he's doing but he keeps her looking at Henry & Lydia. His hand finds its way under her panties to her pussy. And while using his middle and ring finger to rub the walls of her moist cunt and his thumbs to rub across her clit. Enid is initially cross against the idea of him doing this. She's halfway out from behind the tree and is guaranteed that she can both see and be seen, but it only takes a little time with Carl breathing on the back of her neck and then a few of his fingers to suck on for her tune to change. Carl fingers her while also watching his friend going at it, his own dick the only not getting any action, though he's more than satisfied getting off on Enid's dirty mind. Enid scratches and squeezes at her own thighs and then Carl's as she reaches an orgasm. Her legs buckle and she drops into his arms.

"...Do you want more?"

"...I want you inside."

And Carl rips her pants down enough that he can get to her pussy. Her panties are soaked when he sees them. The others are totally unaware of what's going on less than twenty feet away. Lydia is enjoying Henry drilling her she bring herself to open her eyes. Carl appreciates it as he's able to pull his own pants down just enough to slide his dick free and up Enid's eager pussy. She almost scream out but Carl's hand vices over her mouth again. And without a care or second thought he slams his dick into her as hard as her can. The slap of their skin is muffled by their pants still being up so high and his thick bush of pubic hair. Enid is his slave now and she loves it. Watching her watching them, or something else has brought out a more animalistic savagery out of her man. Still blocking her mouth with one hand, Carl continues on her clit with the other. Thankfully Carl keeps his hand firmly against her mouth as her moaning and squealing would have alerted the other teens. Enid has an orgasm right before Lydia has another, which is seconds from Henry blowing his load inside of her, and Carl doing the same all over Enid's ass. And at that moment all of them see each other. Lydia catching the glimpse of Enid first, her reaction triggering Henry to look, and with that Carl legs go of Enid who falls to the ground on her knees from her orgasm.

"Enid?"

"Carl?"

"...Hey guys."

The next hour the four teens end up explaining and apologizing everything that's happened in the past few days. Though most of the time is spent on them heading to the town where Henry & Enid have decided to stay at, mainly considering the good mood they're all in after each of them have gotten off numerous orgasms. It's fairly quiet on the way there, with the exception of them talking a bit or share a few jokes. Henry and Lydia show them the hotel they've made their new home from the tree line of the forest.

"Whoa. It's big."

"Yeah, and pretty secure too."

"Are we going through the front door?"

"...No. That was one of the first things we took care of."

"We barricaded the front door so no one could get in, especially any walkers."

"What about the backdoor."

"It's a fire door. Big, strong. Plus it can only be opened from the inside."

"We also took care of the windows as much as we could."

"So how are we getting in?"

"There's a fire escape at the back on the second floor. We got rid of the ladder, but don't worry, we've got a way up."

They all head to the hotel, killing two walkers on the way through the alleys and get to the back of the hotel. Carl and Enid see the fire escape. Henry grabs a long rod from behind the dumpster and uses it to hook and pull a rope tied to the grated floor down.

"Hope you two can climb."

Lydia goes first climbing up the rope and one by one they climb up to the fire escape and head in through a third floor window.

"Wow. I didn't think you guys would have been able to set up something like this."

"We thought about it. At first we weren't going to stay at all, then we decided to."

"The last few days we thought about leaving, mainly if we had to. Just in case something happened, but..."

"We can't think of anywhere else, besides Alexandria. So we decided to stay here for sure until we can find a permanent place that could work better."

"Well, I'm just glad to see you guys were okay."

"You saw more than that in the forest."

"And we are sorry about that... Things kind of got out of hand."

"...I know. I'm joking."

"So you guys really came to see if we were okay?"

"Of course."

"We appreciate it. We're sorry we didn't tell you. It kind of was a spur of the moment thing."

"It's fine."

"We know all about spur of the moment."

"What do you have planned for the future?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you planning on staying here all by yourselves?"

"We actually weren't sure. But yesterday we saw a lady out by the road while we were checking out more of the town. She said she was heading to Maryland. She had family there and she had to meet up with a small group of people she was with. They said they might come back if things didn't turn out good there."

"We're being optimistic... Naive if anything, but... If we get enough people, maybe we could turn this into a little safe area like Alexandria. Maybe set up a small connection between the two."

"That's actually a great idea. If you can get it done, the more safe places the better. Plus, since it's so close neither side wouldn't be able to help the other if they're willing."

"You two could even visit whenever you wanted."

"That'd be nice."

"So, what were you two doing before... we found you."

"Washing some clothes and blankets, and stuff. Since that river is so close we can take them there and wash them, leave them for a while and get them later. Not too far from where... you found us."

Through smiles and silence the conversation slows for a bit. Enid stares at Lydia and despite her being fine she can tell her friend is still a bit embarrassed from being seen like she had been. Carl & Henry start up a conversation. Enid watches them and see the boys getting along and how much Lydia is smiling and looking at them getting reacquainted. So Enid takes the chance to get Lydia alone.

"Hey, Lydia. Let's go somewhere else to talk?

"...Uh, okay."

Enid gets up and she takes Lydia away."

"Where are you two going?"

"Girl talk, mind your business. Go on with your own business."

Carl and Henry sit in the bedroom confused. Lydia brings Enid to another room she and Henry cleared out on the fourth floor.

"Here. Right here."

She pulls Lydia inside and they head over to the middle of the room.

"What are we doing Enid?"

"I wanted someplace we could talk and those two wouldn't hear us or try to follow."

"For what?"

"...To get personal."

"What do you mean?"

"I really am sorry that we were watching you and Henry. We didn't mean to. We had heard some screams... and moans..."

"We didn't think anybody would be out that far."

"But... you two were so cute, and hot. Especially you."

Lydia turns her head and tries not to look at Enid while she's saying this so she doesn't see her blushing.

"That's not a bad thing."

Enid grabs Lydia's hands.

"You like Henry right?"

"...I like him, yeah."

"...Oh my god, you love him don't you?"

"How do you know?"

"...I can see it. It's written all over your face. His too... Please don't tell me that was the first time. I'll hang myself if we ruined that for you."

"...No ...A few days ago. The day we left Alexandria and came here."

"How was it?"

"...Painful."

"I know that. But "how was it?" Was it...?"

"...If was fucking amazing."

Enid's face lights up upon hearing her gush over the details.

"...it was ...I can't, it ...I'm still thinking about it."

"I know how you feel. Over a month ago, me and Carl finally did it. It took him a week to get that stupid smile off his face. How many times have you...?

"Since then... a lot. Almost ever few hours."

"...You little slut. Really?"

She confirms it with a nod.

"The other day we did it almost every two hours. I couldn't keep my hands off him. And he... he just kept going, and going ...and going."

"Stop..."

Enid's smiles ear to ear listening to Lydia begin telling her in greater detail of what happened their first night in the hotel. On the floor below Carl and Henry are still talking and surprisingly about a similar thing.

"She likes it when I do stuff like that."

"Wow. I wouldn't have guessed. I mean, I know Enid is a bit strong. But I wouldn't think she;d be into that."

"What about Lydia? You guys were doing it by the river."

"We we actually just washing stuff like we said. But she said her hands were starting to cramp up, plus I was running out of space to hang them so we were going to come back here for a while then go back, but..."

"What?"

"That's just it. We've kind of been hot and heavy, minus the heavy for a while. That was the fourth time we were doing it today."

"Shit. For real?"

"No bull. Lydia might not be like Enid or the other girls, but she knows what she wants and how to get it."

"Like what, does she have a tell?"

"Yeah. She tells me she wants to and I say yes. Yesterday I swear I thought my leg had turned to jelly. I couldn't feel them, it was like I was paralyzed. That's the main reason we had to wash our clothes and the few blankets and sheets. They were covered in sweat, but mostly my... you know."

"Does she let you... you know, inside of her."

"Most of the time. Other times I try not to and do it on the sheets and stuff. Enid?"

"Almost always inside. She says she likes the feeling of it inside, like she can feel it swimming in her or something. But when I don't she wants me to do it on her. Like her butt, her back, one her face sometimes too."

"Fuck that sounds hot."

"Tell me about it. She looks... when she's covered in it... seeing it drip down her face while she's swallowing..."

They make eye contact trying to ignore their erections clearly sisible through their pants. And that's were they leave it They both want to have sex and go for the stairs and their girlfriends. In the room they stop at the door to see Lydia with her pants around her ankles leaning on a table. Enid is behind her, eating out and fingering her pussy. When they hear the boys arrive they both stop and look.

"...Don't just stand there, come on."

Carl looks at Henry and he looks back, they look at the girls and can't think of anything let alone move. And that's when Lydia speak."

"Come on Henry. It's so good. Let's do it."

"...Okay."

Henry walks over and Enid grabs onto him and they start making out. Enid goes back to licking her friends pussy for a bit and then looks to Carl again.

"Hurry the fuck up Carl. Get your ass over here."

Carl just as confused as Henry listens to Enid and joins the three of them. Carl takes his pants off and ENid starts jerking him off while licking and fingering Lydia while she makes out with Henry. Eventually Enid grabs Henry by his pants and gets him to take them off too and strokes both of the boys and eats Lydia until the girl has an orgasm. Lydia holds herself up with the table. Enid pulls the boys closer and starts to suck both fat dick in her face at the same time stretching her mouth out hard. Seconds into it and she's sure she mad a bad choice as her jaw and cheeks begin to ache and burn as Carl and Henry thrust into her mouth. Luckily thanks to the handjobs she was giving them before taking them both in they're close to cumming. Henry is the first and shots his usually mammoth like load all over her face. After the second shot Carl joins him, pulling out just in time to spray his girlfriend with even more semen. The both of them give her enough to completely cover her face in gooey white jizz and still have enough for her to catch in her mouth and swallow. She wipes her face with their cocks as much as they'll get off and then she sucks the both of them clean, one at a time this time around.

"...What is this about Enid?"

"Come on Carl. It's not that hard to figure out.

Enid who's gotten completely naked while the boys spent their time with Enid grabs Carl from behind and wraps her arms around him.

"We want to show you a good time."

Enid turns Carl's head to face her and she kisses him."

"Lydia..."

"Don't worry, Henry. You're not alone. We're all going to have fun."

Enid kisses Henry and he slowly lets her go. Lydia helps Carl get naked while Enid and Henry do the same.

"I'm glad you came to see if Henry and I were okay."

"And she wants to thank you Carl, so enjoy it. And Henry, are you glad I came?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Because, it's not just me and you, or them..."

Enid turns Henry to Carl as Lydia is doing the same. They're so close that their dick hit the other and then the girls push them even closer until they're being pressed up against their stomachs.

"You two get to have some fun together too."

"But I..."

"Yeah, it's Henry... I can't..."

They look over and see Enid & Lydia making out to show off. Enid goes a step further and turns to show Carl & Henry Lydia's tight ass. The same ass that she squeezes and slaps, then spreads her cheeks showing them her asshole and her dripping cunt that she had been licking until she cam on her face.

"First, last, and only chance. If you want to play with the girls, you have to be able to play with each other."

"Please Henry, for me. We can all have fun together... You and me, you and Enid."

"Me and Lydia, you and Carl. Me, you, and Carl, Lydia and Carl. All of us, together, nothing and no one off limits, all holes and poles in use."

"So what do you say?"

"Do you want to fuck and be fucked until the sun dies and we're up to out necks in sperm...?"

"Enid goes back to kissing Lydia and ends by sucking on her tongue and biting her lower lip until it springs back to her mouth and looks at them. Both she & Lydia are amazed though to see how hard Carl & Henry are going at it. Both giving their all to get all.

"...Oh fuck, look at them go."

"...It's, kind of hot."

"It's fucking hot."

"...What do we do now?"

"...Her Henry, why don't you give Carl's dick a suck. He looks hard enough to cum again."

Henry glances over at her and then is down on his knees. With a slight look up at carl Henry takes his six inch cock into his mouth in stride. Carl grabs his as his dick is swallowed all the way down Henry's throat.

"Fuck he can suck."

"Henry's really good."

"I hope you are. You should go like Carl's ass."

"Really."

Enid looks at Henry's seven inches as hard as a steel rod.

"Definitely. He's going to need it."

Lydia agrees and gets behind Carl. As her boyfriend continues to suck Car;l's dick, she starts licking his anus. Carl is at the couples mercy. He's being overstimulated and it close to cumming not long after Lydia takes to his ass. Enid makes herself useful and starts sucking Henry's dick making sure to deepthroat and spit on him as much as she can. The more slimy he gets, the better she knows Carl with thank her later. The time comes as Carl cums. It's been minutes since he was being sucked off buy another boy while having his ass eaten out by a girl but he does and he does a lot. Enid comes up just as his volcano erupts and both she and Henry take his full load to the face. Enid swallows all she gets and makes sure Henry does the same. Lydia moves out of the waya and they push Carl onto the edge of the bed.

"That was fun. Now that he got his turn to cum, it's only fair that you get yours Henry."

"How?"

"Right there. In his ass."

"What."

"Yes Carl. You get to be Henry's first anal. And Henry gets to be the first to take your asses virginity. But don't worry. I'll let you take mine later if you're a good boy."

Henry mounts Carl, his intimidating cock looming over Carl's tiny anus. With the work Lydia put in on his ass and what Enid did for Henry, both boys find it far easier than if neither of the girls took the time to get them ready. Henry pushes his dick into Carl's ass. He starts grunting and yelling as his ass blooms wide open to take the boys colossal size. The girls ease his pain, Lydia letting him taste his own ass on her tongue while Enid goes around and starts sucking on his balls as Henry gets deeper and deeper. Henry struggles to get it all in but with the girls help, Carl loosens up and relaxes enough that his anus isn't ripped in half but instead can adjust to the shape it it's new inhabitant. The second Lydia comes up Henry takes over, kissing Carl, shoving his tongue deep down his mouth as his dick is in his ass. Carl latches onto him as he begins to thrust. Henry is balls deep in Carl and loving every second of it and every inches buried in him. Carl is beginning to enjoy him but he's still strained through it all. At least Lydia can sense it in him so tries to help. Enid moves Henry back a bit to give her room and Lydia climbs on top of Carl, letting his ready cock slides into her equally ready pussy. Henry fucks him and he fucks her, Enid on the other hand also gets on Carl, locking his face between her thighs and gets him to lick her pussy. Enid also grabs Lydia and they make out while he's licked and penetrated by Carl's tongue and Lydia run through by his dick. With all four teens in action they keep going anticipating the first of them to cum. Enid has no idea it'll be her, but Henry's vigorous pounding of Carl's ass, that and Lydia's sweet and tight pussy squeezing his big shaft, Cral trembles from an overload of his stimulus. And this makes him desperate, something that Enid discovers first hand as he licks her pussy and fingers her ass to the first orgasm to take place with all four of them in simultaneous action. Enid falls over to Carl's left. Carl then cums soon after. His semen filling Lydia who cums as his hot load fills her belly. As Henry cums a bit after them, she falls to Carl's right. Henry takes a step back feeling something totally different after cumming in Carl. And Enid is there. The boys massive cokc leaves Carl's ass a massive gaping hole as his cum starts to leak out. Enid wraps her lips around the hole and sucks all of the cum out of his ass and swallows it. When she's don hi little ass is back to being perky and tight but when she slides a finger in she feels it's just the entrance and his rectum is still spacious thanks to Henry.

Enid wipes her mouth and gets ready to suck Carl's limping cock but Lydia beats him to it. But she smiles seeing Lydia so happy to do it and kisses her on her cheek before turning her attention to Henry. Lydia continues to suck and lick Carl's cock, balls, and ass until he's hard and ready for her. Enid does the same, spending all of her time licking and fingering Henry's ass though, a tip given to her by his girlfriend. And it pans out as he's hard from just that. Henry liked it when Lydia would finger his ass while he plowed her cunt with his dick or when he fingered her. He also liked to have his nipples sucked on, which she also gave him the pleasure of enjoying while she slide his member into her. She rode him there on the floor. Carl and Lydia have their time on the bed. When he was ready he brought Lydia to her side as he held on from behind. She spread her legs and he spread her folds open and then spread her pussy to make hiscock feel welcome. He was gentler with her, taking more care instead of being rougher the way he normally would be with his girlfriend. Lydia took this to heart and greatly appreciated him for it. This came back when he was giving it to her from behind. His slower pace let him enjoy her for longer and the longer time let her cum a total of three times before he did and when he finally did cum she didn't let him go without giving him something extra special. She gave his dick a second coating of spit to match the first and the other coating of semen he left while creampiing her cunt. With all three and Lydia's acceptance of her second lover she gladly took Carl's six inches in her ass. Her boyfriend took his anal viginity and now she was letting him take hers. Lydia winced and let out a few moans but she loved it, loved him. Carls held her close as he pushed in every inch over and over and over until he couldn't any more. Lydia came for the first time with her ass being fucked and Carl came in her ass right after as she clenched his analized cock in a tighter ass thanks to her orgasm.

Enid is bucking her hips on Henry as he cums in her pussy. He;s made her cum five times but she wants more, she want than just him. She lifts him up and jumps on Carl. Lydia lays next to him trying to get over her anal creampie & orgasm. Henry follows her onto the bed. Before they go any further, Enid whispers something to Lydia. Then Enid takes Carl's semi and pushes it into her pussy. Henry follow her direction and shoves his hard on in on top of Carl and both dicks together fill Enid more than she's ever had, be it taking Car; all the way in, or his fist, this is bigger, deeper. Henry thrusts in while Carl lays there for a short beat until he can. The whole time with Henry's previous load leaking out at all possible openings and Henry's dick rubing up against his Carl gets hard and joins the doul fucking. Lydia takes off for a while but neither of them notice, they're too busy making Enid cum almost a full dozen times, each one coming a minute or less after the last. Both Carl & Henry let one more batch of semen go deep into her pussy and she cums a few more times making it an even sixteen. Both of them drop in exhaustion. Lydia comes back with a bunch of toys she had found on the second day on the fifth floor. Thank god the hotel had a honeymoon suite and the couple stay there were obvious freaks. Somehow Enid is able to get up and even stand up before either of the boys. But with as hard as they pounded her, and each of them cumming seven and nine times respectively, filling her pussy with enough semen to bulge her stomach as Carl had after a three hour fuck session days prior.

Among the small box of things are something Lydia hoped to spring on Henry, but now felt like the perfect time for it. She dropped the box down the they rummage through it. The first things that come out are two hotel face masks. Enid & Lydia place them over the boys eyes and go back to the box."

"...What are these for?"

"To make it feel even better."

"Make what feel better."

"Do you trust me Carl?"

"...I don't like the way you're asking that?"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, but I don't know why..."

"That's enough."

"Henry, what about me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"That's goon Henry. Since you both trust us, then we get to have some fun too."

Carl tries to lift his cozy blindfold but Lydia takes out a small leather slapper and whips Carl across his bare thigh.

"Argh! Enid, that's not funny, that actually hurt."

"Actually that was Lydia..."

"Sorry Carl."

"But she's got the right idea. Behave and we won't have to use that again."

"Use what?"

Enid gives her a nod and Lydia whips Henry on his thigh as well.

"Oww! Behave for what?"

"...We're going to show you."

Enid takes out a long purple strap-on. Lydia does after her and gets a black one, both longer and bigger than Enid's. They share a look and she knows Enid wants to fuck Carl badly so give her the large one.

"Granted you won't see it, but you'll feel it."

Enid grabs Carl but his milky calves and pulls in him getting him to the edge of the bed.

"Enid what are you doing now?"

"Just go with it. I want you to say my name and beg for me to keep going."

She moves the the other edges of the bed and slaps him in the face with her thick faux cock.

"Won't you suck it Carl."

"What is that?"

"It's my dick. I suck your, you can at least suck mine."

Carl sighs and opens his mouth."

"Thank you Carl. I promise to be extra gentle with you, and I'll give you something special."

Lydia follows Enid's lead. She gets to the edge on the other side of the bed when Henry lays almost perpendicular to Carl, but she lifts him to sitting with a lean as she inserts her fake dick into his mouth. The boys suck their girlfriends off until they're ready for them to stop, once the strap-ons are polished with their spit. Enid returns to the foot of the bed and Lydia pushes Henry back down.

"You two look so cute like this."

"Yeah. You should kiss."

Henry reaches over feeling Carl's weight in the bed with him but it's Carl who initiates the kissing. They stay together with one side of their face in the bed but Carl leans further into it and then he's kissing down on Henry. They girls enjoy the show that's turning them on.

"...I'm sorry Henry got to take your ass first Car;. I wish it was me. But you got to take Lydia's and you can have mine when you want. But I still want some."

"And Henry, I'd like to be the first to take your ass virginity, before Carl does."

Enid goes first diving deep into Carl with her thick dick. Lydia however has to take her time as he wasn't plowed open by another big dock beofre. But she does it it in and a ssshe's fucking her boyfriends ass, the secondary dick reaching into her pussy is turning her one with every thrust. The one Enid traded to doesn't have one but the friction and wetness of her pussy slides against the leather of the thong straps and as she's fucking her boyfriend, and Car; moans her name like she wanted she cums. Carl cums after she turns him on his side, his semen shooting out over Henry's chest and stomach. Lydia eats it up while cumming and then continues until Henry ejaculates all over his own body. Carl and Lydia suck his semen from his body and he cums again to the two of them. Carl catches on to his second load and goes down to get his dick in his mouth just in time. Henry blows his load in Carl's mouth. Carl finds out how much Henry can cum first hand as he tries to swallow it all. By the sixth attempt to swallow he spits it out but Lydia is there to clean up the rest and drink all of what her couldn't after sucking it out of Carl's mouth. He's dumbfounded and stunned by the feeling he gets from her doing this and smiles as Enid strats fucking him doggie-style. Lydia one to copy and outdo her friend she takes Henry up into her arms and fills his ass fast and harder than before. Each girl trying to cum and make their lover cum as well. Enid punishes Cral more at first with a bigger dick, but Lydia moves more, faster, harder, deeper. She has Henry drooling through quivering lips and he's the first to cum. His semen shoots out across and past the bed. Once he has, she's cum six more times since she started fucking him in the ass. Henry falls down on his semen exhausted. Carl follows him up by blowing his load over Henry's back and falling on him right after.

The girls are the only two still standing after fucking their boyfriends into mini comas. Exhaling deep breaths, wiping the sweat from their foreheads and mouths they looks at one another. The competition has entered the next round and they jump on each other. A fierce lip lock ensues, both girls fondling the other, groping at ass and tits alike as their tongues lash back and forth. Enid pushes up against her and walks her back into the wall. Lydia is overpowered by her but let's Enid take over, and the seconds she lets her guard down she strike. She grabs her arms and with a silent swift sweep from behind her leg, Lydia puts Enid on her back on the ground. Before she can get up Lydia has her dick in Enid's mouth letting her get a taste of Henry's ass. Pulling on her hair she makes Enid take the whole thing down her throat and then drops her. She swings her legs up into the air and Enid concedes taking her defeat as she now takes Lydia in her pussy. She wails out as all of it is shoved in at once. Lydia propsone of Enid's legs up on her shoulder and casts the other to her side as she hammers in every inch into her friend and makes her scream her name time and time again, beg for her to keep going, to fuck her harder, to make her cum, and to proclaim that she was cumming. Lydia makes her cum three more times on her back while cumming once herself. But she keeps going. Asserting her dominance Lydia throws her onto her stomach before snatching her back up onto her dick and taking her. Her slender frame is all too easy for Lydia to sling around. Her pussy is soaking and gushing with wet orgasms. Three from the strap-on quickly become nine, four of these have Enid spraying her lusty juices everywhere and then on her stomach shivering as she tries hard not to pass out. Lydia feeling satisfied by her work however is worse off, having spent so much energy she falls onto her back too spent to move. And she knows her temporary victory is over when she sees Enid climbing over her. Having just cum making Enid cum, she's in no position to stop her.

Enid grabs a belt that she wraps around Lydia's head. She loops it through the buckle and bringing it to one of the final holes she fastens the belt and lets Lydia drop back again. Now blind to what she's going to do to her she's anticipating every possible touch. Enid lets her sweat on it for a bit but ends her maddening nerves when she puts her dick deep down into her pussy. Some of Carl's semen remains in both of her holes but she's in the first. And after making her cum half a down times, and giving Lydia a few of her squirting orgasms that she loves receiving herself Lydia is her pet. She's rocking her hips on Enid's lap as her dick is pounding semen out of her pussy, sucking on her tits, fingering her mouth and ass, making her cum every minute, or twice a minute. After about ten minutes hse can't handle being overused and passes out. Barely conscious she can only feel Enid pulling out of her pussy just to enter as ass seconds later. Then two more orgasms come from her ass being spread open again. Lydia goes down again. Enid having trully won having given Lydia over 20 orgasms altogether takes her dick, coated in Lydia's anal essence and Carl's semen slapps her in her cheek to wake her up before making her suck it clean. Tasting her own ass and Enid's boyfriends semen Enid fingers Lydia to another orgasm and leaves her spread eagle as more fluids gush out of her redning pussy and the deep fucked holes.

Enid sheds her fake dick just as Henry finishes cumming in Carl's ass. She's had them both in her pussy hours before, and she wants them again. Henry is still up to contine as semenleaks out of his dick and Carl's still hard from having his anal orgasm and having Henry's semen pour out of him in several oozing squirts. Enid pushesHenry a step back on the bed and forces him to take her on their knees while still standing up. His massive dick spreads her folds open and hits her cervix with all seven inches. She cums almost instantly but she loves it. cral makes his way up behind her as Henry blasts more semen into her her stomach. Her finds his way as he feels said semen leaking out of her but Enid grabs his dick and stops him. She wants him in her ass this time. Carl screams her name and several curse words as his thick six inches are swallowed and encased in his girl's ass. he cums quickly but his semen stains her ass and makes it easier for his still erect cock to have another go at Enid's once virgin ass. Enid cum ten more times in no time having both Carl and Henry thrusting their monster cock into her either at the same time or one after the other. Both of them can feel the other boy's dick bulging through the thin layer of Enid, feel her clench, tighten and loosen every time she cums on them. And she can feel every time either of them cum inside of her. The first five orgasms she has she spends making out with Henry, the next five the boys swap holes and she kisses Carl until she's at ten. And the next ten making out with Lydia standing above her while she is eaten out by Henry and then Carl. She ends up having 35 orgasms before being left on her side, stomach and rectum swollen as semen pours out of her.

Lydia isnext, she wants it like Enid had it. She cums 8 more times while taking three deep creampies in her pussy as both boys leave their dicks deep in her. As they slide them out their semen shoots out in globs and covers Enid's chest. Both Carl & Henry crawl up to Lydia's head. Carl drops his balls into her mouth and Henry does to, as she sucks on all four of the big nuts in her mouth carl and Henry are making out. Drool leaks out of their mouths as their tongues flails in their mouth and drips all over her face. The whole time Carl is jerking Henry off and Henry is jerking Carl. Three simultanious ejeculations come from this. The first ones end up shooting up and melting down each of their stomach and down their dicks to their sacks where Lydia swallows all of it. The seconds Carl goes down on Henry and swallows the load while the other is fired all over Lydia's face. The third is the opposite, Henry swallowing all of Carl's, and the other is let go over Lydia's cum covered face. Enid gets back into the fray and gets eaten out by her cum coverd friend. Carl gets under Lydia and the two of them swallow all of Enid's squirting orgasm. Henry gets beneath her legs next as he & Carl push their dicks into Lydia's ass. There's so much semen by the time they're done. They've lost count of how many times they've made her cum while in her tender anus. But they started counting agains when Enid doned her starp-on cock and began fucking her pussy at the same time in front of Henry. She came four times, each one more powerful than the last, the second has her spewing bubbling semen out of her ass, the third she sprayed Henry with girl cum, and the fourth and last left her so out of it she took her chance to bow out of the orgy. Her head was spinning and pounding as hard as her heart in her chest. Their numbers went from four to three. And the less experienced couple as a whole would be the first. Henry was on his back as Enid sucked him to two orgasms which she drank. Carl hands her a thin black string that she ties around the tip of Henry's dock and then lets him back into her pussy. carl joins him as they bring her to many more orgasms, especially as Carl dips back and forth between her pussy and her ass, and between every few climax they give her he moves to her head as she's bouncing on Henry's cock. The variety of flavor from both holes drenched in semen gives her dry mouth something to suckle and drink down as Carl's cock flood her throat twice in all of it with thick creamy loads. All she can taste is this semen, her face is covered in it as she paints her forehead with his last shots before returning to pounding her holes with Henry. Henry however like Carl hasn't been able to cum since she tied his dick up. Cum is backed up in his system and he's about to burst. Carl is her timer, their equal timing for simultaneous ejaculations lets her know he's about to cum when Carl blows his sixth load in her ass, and the feeling of Henry's cock pulsating in her tight pussy. She takes him out for a seconds to untie his dick dripping with a gooey mess of precem and semen from previous climaxes left in her. Then back in hefreely fuckes her with succh force and vigor she cums two more times before he finally cums. Enid actually stops as all of his backed up cum comes filling her pussy all at once while Carl unknowing has come back to her pussy and joins Henry in filling his girlfriend with more semen. Her stomach is in knots as her womb expands to fit all of their cum. and even after Henry's limp dick slides out and a good majority of the semen mixture pours out, her stomach is still out. Henry passes out next to Lydia and Carl & Enid keep going until they can't. About an hour longer than the new couple. An hour of orgasms from them both, semen and girl cum sprayed out over the others to mark their territory and to assert dominance. But despite this, even they can't go forever and collapse in the bed as well.

Having cum so much, several hours in their wild orgy, Carl & Henry are the last to wake up losing so much semen, a little over two gallons of the white stuff. Carl is the first to open his eyes to the sound of talking, whispers, & giggling. He looks around and then sits up to see Enid & Lydia kissing between talking and laughing. The sun is rising through the window and the early morning sunlight. It's not until he actually sees it that he sees Lydia jerking off his dick with her feet.Enid is opposite to her doing the same to Henry.

"...Morning sleepyhead."

"Enid."

"You remember my name. I thought you'd wake up with amnesia after how much you fucked us."

"Morning Carl. D'you sleep okay?"

As she asks him her cums to her feet. A thick line of semen goes up and lands on her feet, and a few more follow but don't go up as much as the shot prior.

"Whoa. Way to go Lydia, you win this one."

Carl falls back down as Lydia starts to suck and clean off his dick. Lydia joins her and both girls suck him off, Enid without stopping her footwork on Henry who ends up cumming a minute later. Once he's sucked dyr and his dick is laying on his stomach glossed in spit he turns his head and watches them do the same to Henry as he wakes up. When everyone is fully awake they have breakfast and a morning snack with Carl & Henry getting to shoot a load into both Enid & Lydia before heading to the river to get washed up. They the couples have sex again and come back to the hotel. Carl & Enid get dressed and get ready to head back to Alexandria.

"Are you sure you guts don't want to stay for a bit longer."

"Sorry. Yesterday was fun..."

"And this morning."

"But we've got to get back. I'm sure everyone will be worried. But we'll tell them that you're safe too, and about your plan."

"Will you guys come back?"

"Definitely. And maybe we can have another, party, some other time."

"That'd be great. We'd love having you both over. Maybe we can try to keep from turning the room into a hazmat zone of DNA."

"It's no fun if there's no mess. We'll see you guys soon."

Enid gives Lydia a hug and then Henry, and then Carl says his goodbyes. Over the next few months Carl & Enid have periodic visits to Henry & Lydia, and have another wild orgy either every month of few weeks, sometimes spending the night with one of the other couples lovers. By the sixth month since their first one Carl & Enid get ready to pack up for a full day at the town. Carl packs up his back and Enid comes over to him before they set out to leave Alexandria, her stomach bulging out, but this time not from semen, or at least because of it in a way. Enid stands behind him rubbing her pregnant belly.

"You ready to go or not?"

"Almost."

Ge gets up and kisses her stomach and then her.

"What about you?"

"Set and ready. We're just waiting on you."

"I'm coming."

"I'd hope so. I want to hear that later."

"Don't you always."

"Yeah."

"I'll be right there."

As they get back to their second home, Henry is waiting there to greet them and get them warmed up from the cold outside. They spend some time getting warmed up, then they head to meet Lydia. She too, with a pregnant stomach, though less far along than Enid is happy to see them.

"I'm so glad to see you two."

"Hey Lydia."

"How are you doing?"

"Better. Henry's been a big help. So tell us, have you thought about a name?"

"No. We've been trying but, we can't seem to think of anything that fits."

"What about you?"

"We were talking about a week ago. And we came up with a few ideas. Amy, Mary, Zoey, or Clementine if it's a girl."

"And Tyler, Aiden, or Tommy, if it's a boy."

"Well you got us beat. You've got seven & we can't even think of one."

"I'm sure you guys will, you've still got plenty of time. You'll be fine."

Henry & Lydia help them get settled in. And after they get warmed up & set, they all sit down to have lunch, then spend the nex six hours in fucking and getting fucked. Carl starts off with Lydia and then Henry & Carl as Enid & Lydia go at it. Carl & Henry poundin inches of cock into Enid's ass then in Lydia's cunt together. Thegirl armed with their strap ons fucking the boys in the mouth and deep into their throats as they bounce against the others ass on a double sided dildo. Vaginal & anal creampies between all four of the teens. By the time they're all exhausted, covered in sweat, cum, & semen, and ready for dinner. Then they're back at it until all four of them have fucked their way to a well needed slumber, with the boy's pregnant girls' stomachs covered in semen as more oozes from all three of their holes. Carl falls beside Enid & Henry by Lydia as they're all done for the night, only to pick up where they left off in the morning and well into the next day, spending that 24 hours on another crazy orgy. And make the plans to meet back up for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not to familiar with curent and later seasons of The Walking Dead. The settings and characters are what I gather from some research, so I hope they seem realistic and dont take away from the enjoyment of the story.


End file.
